1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, more particularly, to LED arrays. The present invention provides a new LED array that utilizes a new beam director structure to output a beam of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductor photon sources that can serve as highly efficient electronic-to-photonic transducers. They are typically forward-biased p-n junctions fabricated from a semiconductor material that emit light via injection electroluminescence. Their small size, high efficiency, high reliability, and compatibility with electronic systems make them very useful for a multitude of applications. Recent advancements have yielded high-power LEDs in a range of colors. This new generation of LEDs is useful in applications requiring a higher intensity light output such as high-power flash lights, airplane lighting systems, fiber-optic communication systems, and optical data storage systems.
LEDs are generally divided into classes depending on their power rating. Although there is no standard range for the different classes, low-power LEDs typically have a power rating not greater than 0.2 watts, and high-power LEDs typically have a rating of at least 1.0 watts.
Conventional packaging for low-power LEDs typically includes a reflector cup with the LED mounted at the bottom of the cup. Cathode and anode leads are electrically coupled to the LED to provide electrical power. The cathode lead can extend through the reflector cup and the anode lead can be wire bonded, or vice versa. The main function of the reflector cup is to redirect light emitted in certain directions in order to control the far-field intensity pattern of the LED.
For applications requiring a high-intensity output, LEDs are often arranged in arrays and powered with a common source. If reflector cups are used, then they must also be arranged in a matching array. It can be technically challenging and costly to create a uniform array of reflector cups. Furthermore, because various applications require a beam having specific characteristics, it can be costly to manufacture several different LED/reflector cup arrays to test and produce the required beam.